De fama en fama y no tiro porque me asusta
by El Ricon de Ambar
Summary: ¿Quién dice que en 2772 no hay youtubers? Los hay pocos, pero los hay. En Acmetrópolis solo hay una: Jinx, una antropomorfa que es un cruce de especies. Tiene un número respetable de subscritores y siempre transmite alegría, pero no todo es color en su vida. Tiene muchos baches personales pero... ¿Quién dice que tener poderes no es una maldición?


**Holiiiiiiiiiiiiis :3**

 **Antes de nada quería decir… SIENTO MUCHO MI DESAPARICIÓN O.Q al parecer mis profes se pusieron de acuerdo en fastidiarme las semanas antes de vacaciones y pusieron trabajos y exámenes ¬¬. Pero estoy viva :D.**

 **La verdad siempre quise hacer un fic de Loonatics, me parecía una serie divertida y los desalmados la cancelaron T.T**

 **Por suerte la encontré y me devoré todos los capítulos en casi tres tardes XD y en inglés (honestamente, muchísimo mejor que en español, si es que en España matamos la calidad :'D). Bueno que me voy. También aviso de que subiré las siguientes capítulos de mis demás fics en su momento y otros nuevos, así que los interesados que estén atentos.**

 **DISCLAIMER: No me pertenece la serie ni sus personajes (sino seguiría en antena :d), solo son míos mis OC's.**

 **¡DENTRO FIC!**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO (AIRES DE GUERRA)**.

—Tsk. "Nunca saben cuando aprender, me tienen hasta la coronilla ya" —, pensó la antropomorfa fastidiada. —"Solo iba a ser una ronda de reconocimiento, y ahora esa mole con patas y el enano gruñón se escapan de una supuesta prisión de alta seguridad vanguardista. ¿Enserio que estamos en el 2772?" —, seguía injuriando la muchacha mientras seguía con un ojo de depredador a los dos recién escapados.

— _ **Bueno, ¿a qué esperas? Ve rápido y así será como si nunca hubieran escapado, o bien puedes mirar y ver como hacen daño a gente inocente**_ —, aconsejó un aciano de extensa barba y mirada a simple vista perdida. Hubiera parecido normal si no fuera porque era todo turquesa y levitaba… si no lo tenéis claro la siguiente pista es que está bien muerto.

La encapuchada solo gruñó, él sabía cómo tocar los puntos frágiles de su ser, pero ese caso hipotético nunca iba a pasar por mucho cansancio que tuviera encima.

Volvió a mirar a Stoney y Bugsy, ambos corrían como alma que lleva al diablo mientras la alarma de la prisión resonaba de forma desagradable para sus sensibles oídos. La joven se encontraba sentada en una de las máquinas de construcción que estaban un poco más abajo, lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar.

Los dos criminales casi rodaban colina abajo de la velocidad que llevaban, aunque en realidad era el grandullón el que trotaba grácilmente y el enanillo estaba subido a su cuello y agarraba sus carrillos como si se tratase de un caballo.

— ¡Más rápido cerdo seboso! —,gritaba al borde de la histeria, ya había sido casi un milagro que le robasen la tarjeta de seguridad a un novato que en realidad era un hombre que había estado trabajando allí diez años; experiencia no sé, pero talento para la estupidez tiene, eso seguro.

— _ **Deberían dar un premio a los guardas de seguridad por su gran trabajo, incluso con el paso del tiempo sigue la tradición**_ —,criticó con sumo sarcasmo el fantasma un poco sorprendido de que con tanto avance siguiese habiendo fugas.

—"Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos otra vez Sensei" —, pensó un poco más animada la joven.

— _ **Créeme jovencita, si no fuera por ti no hubiera vuelto a este mundo tan…**_

—"¿Hipócrita? ¿Nauseabundo? ¿Corrupto? ¿De retraso mental prolongado?" —, intentaba adivinar la otra divirtiéndose; la crítica al mundo en varios de sus aspectos era uno de sus talentos.

— _ **Iba a decir corto de miras, pero todo eso suena mejor**_ —, reconoció el fantasma; en un principio el que alguien con amor a sus seguidores fuera capaz de decir tantas cosas crueles de su mundo le sorprendió, pero se hizo a la idea de que había gente de todo tipo.

Sí, dije que tenía seguidores, pero eso en otro momento, ¿vale?

Ambos callaron cuando los fugitivos llegaron cerca de su posición. El más grande paró un momento apoyándose en una máquina adyacente a la de la antropomorfa y el espectro para recuperar aire suficiente para sus grandes pulmones.

La joven se puso de pie ágilmente y los miró de nuevo para sonreír divertida de la manera más cruel posible. Iban a ir de nuevo a prisión como salieron, pero no con su salud mental intacta.

—Empieza el chow—, susurró para sí misma con un plan en la cabeza, rápido y eficaz.

Y con esas palabras desapareció en una explosión silenciosa de niebla celeste.

Para cuando el ladrón alto pudo recuperar parte del oxígeno perdido y con su jefe a lomos solo tuvo tiempo para dar dos pasos y luego quedarse como estatua.

—Hey, ¿Qué pasa idiota? ¿Es que estás loco o qué? Si no te das prisa no van a—, pero no terminó la frase al ver la causa de que el otro no moviera un pelo que no tiene.

Delante de ellos tenían una figura, a unos cuatro o cinco metros, y no había que ser Mastermind para saber que era un antropomorfo, una mujer para ser más exactos, pero había algo en ella que no cuadraba.

Si uno la mira sin poner mucha atención parecía bastante normal. Botas hasta la mitad del gemelo con solapas dobladas y cordones blancos, medias a rayas negras y azul rey en la pierna izquierda y negras y malva en la derecha, shorts vaqueros negros con tirantes amarillos fosforito con letras negras que decían "DO NOT CROSS" y sudadera negra sin mangas y con capucha tapándole la cabeza, en los brazos de pelaje blanco con rayas grisáceas brillante y limpio tenía un mitón grueso negro y verde celeste hasta el codo sobre un guante sin dedos negro en el izquierdo mientras en el derecho llevaba otro mitón grueso pero hasta un poco más de la mitad del antebrazo con correas de cuero negras púrpura y un guante blanco y piercings en las orejas puntiagudas entre los que habían dos transversales, tres aretes pequeños y algunas joyas pequeñas en la derecha y uno transversal y seis aretes pequeños en la izquierda.

Hasta ahí todo bien, lo raro comienza cuando intentas adivinar que clase de antropomorfa es. Las orejas eran semejantes a las de gato pero la cola y su tamaño con el que superaba por tres centímetros escasos a un diablo de Tasmania te hacía teorizar que era una loba. Pues no andaban desencaminados, ella era una mezcla. También tenía garras afiladas como navajas y en su escalofriante sonrisa juguetona podías ver unos incisivos peligrosos en especial los caninos, alargados y puntiagudos, listos para desgarrarte la carne hasta los huesos sin contemplaciones. Y su mirada, oh su mirada, eso era lo que mandaba a tomar por saco todo valor que les quedase y suplicar a los agentes que los encerrase en una cárcel de aislamiento, pero tampoco es que lo fueran hacer, ¿cierto?

Llevaba el ojo derecho tapado con una venda, pero su ojo izquierdo era un color poco común: violeta. Un violeta que parecía brillar con luz propia. Desgraciadamente junto a ese hermoso brillo había frialdad e impasividad, o mejor dicho, **ganas de cazar.**

Fue cuando los dos desdichados prófugos estaban a punto de largarse espantados cuando se fijaron, o mejor dicho, el pequeño se fijó en las dos espadas que tenía a la espalda. Interesantemente tenían forma de hojas de tijera por lo que por un momento pensó que era una tijera colosal, un fallo normal. El diseño de ambas no era muy convencional, una era blanca con detalles azul metálico y todo su contorno recordaba al filo de una katana y la otra era negra con detalles púrpura con los bordes dispuestos en forma de sierra.

La antropomorfa alzó las garras para coger sus armas, siendo la blanca en la mano izquierda y la negra en la mano derecha, haciéndolas girar en señal de que hoy iba a cortar a alguien.

Dio un paso adelante.

Del susto y temblando como un flan haciendo que las lorzas de carne sudada tiemblen como las olas del mar, el grandullón del dúo de ladrones dio un paso hacia atrás. La reacción de moviento de su compañero hizo volver a la realidad al del sombrero más grande.

— ¿Pero qué carajos haces saco de grasa? ¡Hecha a correr! —, ordenó intentando no caerse por tanto temblor corpóreo, pero en cuanto a pánico se trataba estaba comenzando a emerger como un géiser, y eso podía notarlo la joven. Podía oler el sudor en la ropa y oír sus dientes castañear. Tal reacción era la que esperaba, por lo que comenzó a dar más pasos sorprendentemente carentes de peso. A cada pasito para delante, un pasito para atrás. Y así de rápidamente que el jefe del dúo se encontró entre la cabeza de lacayo y la máquina de la construcción.

—"Mierda" —, pensó. No ayudaba a la situación que el más grande siguiera caminando contra la maquinaría dejando marcas en la tierra cuando ya ni siquiera la muchacha se movía. En definitiva, se estaba quedando sin aire y en estado de crisis. —A-Aléjate o t-te disparé…

La expresión antes de cazadora ahora era de aburrimiento conservando la frialdad del momento. Seria. Lo miraba con una seriedad de hielo, como si se lo dijeran todos los días y no era nada más lejos de la verdad. No le importaba si tenía una pistola o no, contra ella era inútil. Era lo poco bueno que le dio el meteorito de hace tres años.

Siguió caminando pasiva pero firmemente para quedar solo dos metros de distancia.

—T-Te lo advierto—, ya con solo un metro de diferencia sacó un pistola láser pequeña. ¿Y dónde estaba? En el sombrero a buen recaudo. El enano maldecía e injuriaba por la bajo su mano temblorosa y a gritos al ser que tenían delante. Su montura ya estaba moqueando. Medio metro de distancia y: — ¡VETE AL PUTO INFIERNO!

Un _bam_ pudo ser escuchado, pero ese _bam_ no pudo ser sentido.

En el momento en que el mini rayo láser estaba a un centímetro de distancia de la gata/loba ambos ojos, incluido el de debajo de la venda, emitieron un brillo verde celeste.

Traspasado el centímetro de diferencia, el rayito atravesó su cuerpo como su fuera aire, dejando un hueco vacio por la zona de su estómago. Se miró el agujero y sonrió de lado, eso siempre le hacía cosquillas.

Levantó la cabeza en una fracción de segundo haciendo estremecer a los ladrones de puro pavor. Uno ya se había meado encima. Y en un tiempo mucho menor apareció justo a su lado clavando la espada negra en la "pared" de metal a centímetros de la cara del de sombrero pequeño. La hoja había sido clavada con mucha fuerza, lo que implicaba que si lo hubiera hecho con una de las cabezas le hubiera enviado al otro barrio de golpe. Ese pensamiento que hizo los temblores pequeños pasasen al grado de espasmos de terror. La mujer los miró con su ojo envuelto en la luz celeste, les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cruel y en voz suave preguntó:

— ¿Un consejo? —. Se acercó a los oídos de ambos para decirlo—Corred~

La indicación cantarina de la gata/loba no pudo quedar más clara. Movidos por fuerzas desconocidas ambos comenzaron a correr y sí, el enano también se puso a correr por la vida misma que un poco más y se le cae el sombrero.

Para su desgracia se separaron, lo peor que podían hacer. Y encima por el camino equivocado.

—"Si es que son más estúpidos y no nacen. Oh bueno." —, pensaba la espectra ya con las espadas en la espalda otra vez, —"Más diversión para mí".

Y volvió a desvanecerse en un _puf_ de niebla celeste.

Cada vez que uno doblaba una esquina, se daba la vuelta, paraba para tomar aire o estaba a pocos metros de la libertad, la dama de pelaje blanco aparecía en un parpadeo. Y así el juego de "Guía a los memos a prisión", como lo llamaba ella, llevó a ambos a dos resultados.

1º. A rejuntarse.

2º. A encontrase al inicio de la subida a la prisión que curiosamente seguía con la sirena encendida y no había guardias en movimiento. Nada sorprendente.

Justo cuando ambos se miraron, miraron la prisión confusos y volvieron a mirarse aún más confusos, ya era demasiado tarde. En el momento en que detectaron movimiento por el rabillo del ojo una criatura celeste saltó de la nada al más puro estilo jumpscare.

Y un grito agónico se pudo oír por todo un dormido Acmetrópolis.

Solo hubo alguien con la capacidad de detectar tan horrido grito, y ese alguien se encontraba en la torre más emblemática y la vez más resaltona de toda la ciudad: La torre de los Loonatics.

Lexi Bunny, la miembro más ágil de equipo y con el conocido poder de oídos supersónicos además de un rayo revienta cerebros y Chlorokinesis (*) de muy escaso uso, fue la única capaza de escuchar semejante alarido de terror a pesar de encontrarse en los brazos de Morfeo.

Una vez que las "ondas sónicas", por ponerle un nombre, llegaron a sus súper sensibles tímpanos, la conejita naranja pegó un salto de… conejo, y se puso en guardia dispuesta a noquear al primero que viese. Claro está, si no estuviese a oscuras evitando de ese modo el resbalarse con un frasco de origen desconocido y caerse en su blandita cola.

Y al parecer fue ruidoso porque alguien abrió la puerta y encendió las luces apresuradamente, y ese alguien no era nadie más que Ace Bunny, el líder del equipo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que se estuvieron mirando unos ojos azules confusos y unos verdes avergonzados, hasta que la coneja habló.

—Ehm… ¿Qué… hay de nuevo Ace? —, preguntó Lexi con la intención de restar importancia al hecho de que estuvo a punto de romperse la crisma mientras estaba gritando internamente de la vergüenza.

Ace decidió no preguntarle ahora, podía leer a la que consideraba una hermana a la perfección, así que lo dejó estar… de momento.

—Venga Lex, no me robes la frase, o si no me veré obligado a pedirte algo—, se quejó con una sonrisa aliviadora.

La fémina suspiró aliviada por evitar el tema.

— ¿Te vale un chocolate?

—Trato hecho—, respondió el conejo gris mientras ayudaba a la otra a levantarse manteniendo la sonrisa.

Pasado un rato, ambos conejos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, taza de chocolate en mano. Estuvieron hablando un rato de cosas aleatorias como porqué Ace estaba levantado, a lo que contestó que tenía la garganta seca y quería beber. Pero una vez acabados los temas, se quedaron en silencio mirando las luces de la ciudad dormida por el descomunal ventanal. Fue entonces cuando, carraspeando un poco, Ace se atrevió a preguntar:

—Lex, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te caíste?

La conejita suspiró, no era que no pudiera contárselo, era que no quería dar detalles. No era la primera vez que detectaba esa clase de gritos, especialmente desde que se hicieron guardianes del universo (*), normalmente de peleas callejeras o clandestinas, robos o villanos. Generalmente no era problemático, simplemente útil a la causa o inclusive molesto, pero lo inhumano de aquel grito la dejó helada en su momento, como su estuvieran abriéndole el canal a alguien. No quería visualizar un asesinato. Claro, alguna que otra vez si habían enfrentado asesinos con poderes, pero hay cosas que es mejor no imaginar, y menos cuando uno duerme.

— ¿Otra vez gritos nocturnos? —, volvió a preguntar Ace que fue respondido con un meneo de cabeza en señal de afirmación. Ante la mirada perdida de su "hermana" puso una mano en su espalda y empezó a frotarla en círculos volviendo a sonreír de manera reconfortante. —Hey, tranquila, todo irá bien. Seguramente será una de esas bandas de calle metiéndose en problemas o…

—Ace—. Los intentos de ánimos a su amiga fueron interrumpidos por ella, que parecía tener dificultades para describir lo que oyó, y eso solo pasaba en un caso—Aquel… grito… no era normal. Era… como si… como si se estuvieran metiendo dentro de alguien… **vivo**.

Al principio le costó asimilarlo, pero debía hacerlo. Como líder debía ser lo más parecido a una figura paterna para que el resto pudiese contar sus problemas sin miedo alguno. No era que no quisiese que entre ellos no hubiera privacidad, simplemente que si tenían una preocupación que él fuese el primero al que acudir antes que se pudiese liar una buena.

Bien esa descripción no era muy buena para ayudar. Que te confiesen que oyeron a una víctima de supuesta tortura nunca es agradable, ni al oído ni a la mente.

Suspiró pesadamente, jamás sintió comodidad con estos temas, pero era su hermanita con la quien estaba hablando.

— ¿Estás completamente segura? —, preguntó Ace. Debía asegurarse, ya que alguna vez la gente puede oír algo que no es.

—B-Bueno, no estoy cien por cien segura—, reconoció la única chica del grupo dejando la taza vacía a un lado para mirarlo ahora a los ojos, —pero tenías que haberlo escuchado Ace, era muy distinto de los que había oído antes.

El mayor se quedó pensando un rato, hasta que por fin volvió a preguntar con una expresión más seria:

— ¿Sabrías decir dónde más o menos provenía?

Ella asintió.

—Por la zona de la prisión, quizá eso explicaría los rumores sobre guardas corruptos en las zonas de máxima seguridad—, recordó la menor con un dedo en la barbilla, más tranquila a medida que hablaba.

Ace humeó con los brazos cruzados, pensando en el rumor empezado a penas una semana. Era increíble que ahora se mencionara en cada rincón.

—A veces me pregunto si son ciertos.

Aquella confesión por parte de Lexi lo dejó un poco descolocado, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Y la razón era que le aliviaba el hecho de que no era el único que pensaba en ello.

—Espero que no lo sean—, dijo Ace pero enseguida volvió al tema principal; —pero ahora tenemos otra cosa en mente—. Mientras decía eso puso las manos sobre los hombros de una apesadumbrada conejita, volviendo a sonreír para animarla. —Mañana investigaré un poco, seguramente no será nada grave al final, y si no… bueno, siempre tenemos a nuestros amigos de las noticias para spoilearnos un poco.

Lexi rió un poco, y luego abrazó a su "hermano" agradeciéndole la compañía… y el chocolate.

—No problemo Lex.

Con todo dicho ambos se fueron a descansar sin saber que mientras todo este momento emotivo ocurría, de vuelta en la prisión estaban a punto de cambiar más las cosas.

Subiendo la cuesta dos figuras, una enorme y otra amorfamente pequeña, caminaban con aparente dificultad hacía la entrada del lugar de donde hace unos minutos salieron. En cuanto llegaron a la entrada los guardias estuvieron a punto de abrir fuego de no ser por un aspecto, que de no conocerlos no hubiera sido para tanto, pero en ellos resultaba casi anormal.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, casi formando dos círculos perfectos, y emitían una luz celeste; también estaban pálidos como muertos, las venas de la cara estaban marcadas y babeaban por las comisuras de los labios.

Paralizados por lo desconocido pero con las armas aún en alto, las guardias esperaron cualquier moviento agresivo de los supuestos prófugos. Lo único que pasó fue que cayeron como peso pesado en el suelo, con tics y sus ojos sin el brillo pero igual de abiertos e incluso más azules que hacía unos segundos. Stoney y Bugsy jamás olvidarían algo: el ser celeste de fauces de tiburón y ojos brillantes… de color violeta y amarillo.

En el momento en que se desplomaron, los sorprendidos guardas no se percataron en una sombra en el suelo que se movía con la intención de alejarse de esa cárcel de inútiles. Una vez en el punto de inicio, la sombra salió como un rayo del suelo como niebla celeste hacia unas vigas de la construcción, las más altas, para tomar una forma solida, suspirar y estirarse del esfuerzo ejercido.

—"OK, pudo ser peor. Su cerebro carente de masa gris lo hizo más fácil que de costumbre, pero dos a la vez… esta vez me merezco un premio" —y con eso pensado, la gata/loba se dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

— _ **Tanto entrenamiento por fin ha dado sus frutos, ¿verdad?**_ —, el fantasma de barba blanca sonreía feliz por el buen trabajo de su discípula. Durante tres años, la vio crecer y luchar por seguir adelante contra su "maldición" y verla triunfar en cada pequeña cosa le hacía sentir calor en donde alguna vez hubo un corazón palpitante. — _ **Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, joven Jinx.**_

—"Tengo un buen maestro" —pensó también alegre. Ahora sus labios formaban una hermosa sonrisa feliz, que tenían un toque juguetón gracias a sus largos caninos. Pero su sonrisa de desvaneció un poco al recodar algo. —"¿Crees que estarán protegidos?"

— _ **La marca que les has dado les da inmunidad espiritual (*) y en su estado actual es obvio que deben ir a un hospital, lo cual es bueno… con su escapada dudo mucho que sean de utilidad ahora.**_

—"Ser informador para siempre o ser torturado. Supongo que la incertidumbre de ser lo segundo los obligó a huir" —. El fantasma mayor asintió a la teoría de la menor. —"Yo solo deseo que ese murciélago tenga tanto en que pensar que no pueda dormir en lo que queda de noche" —, el recelo era más que notable en sus palabras.

Y con otra explosión de niebla desapareció junto a su maestro.

Dentro de la prisión, un murciélago de casi el tamaño de Inmenso y con numerosas cicatrices e implantes metálicos en cara y alas miraba con descaro a la villana más lista del recinto: Mastermind.

—Venga querida, sé que al principio no resultará honroso, pero ya verás que al final todo tiene un lado bueno para ti—, hablaba sutilmente el mamífero. Pero como se dijo antes, ella era muy lista, y no se tragaba todo a la primera de cambio. Quería más que palabras bonitas.

—Oh, ¿y qué clase de beneficios son esos, General Brook? —, preguntó con su típica sonrisa engreída la tirana de gran cerebro. Él solo le contestó con voz calmada pero ojos amenazantes, como siempre lo hacía.

—Creo que te alegraría el hecho de libertad "condicional" y… la oportunidad de vengarte de ese coyote.

La mujer bajita parecía pensárselo. Sabía los riesgos del fracaso que se traducían en volver a ese agujero cochambroso y con extras, pero la idea era tan tentadora que no pudo evitar sonreír sádicamente.

—Me lo tomaré como un "sí" —, y justo en la última palabra las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para que pasase corriendo uno de los guardias de la entrada con noticias urgentes.

Ya con las noticias resabidas puso el oído para escuchar lo que tenía que decir, obviamente en susurros. Mastermind solo tenía su expresión facial para tener una idea de lo que pasaba, y por la deformada expresión de sorpresa inesperada que puso el "general" (*) supo que algo iba realmente mal.

— **¡¿QUÉ?!** —. Los ojos parecían que le iban a explotar de la ira y su grito hizo que las paredes retumbaran. Hasta ese momento Mastermind nunca agradeció estar en una burbuja de cristal indestructible.

El pobre soldado salió despavorido del susto que le provocó ver al propio diablo gritar a su oreja y la dama tampoco era menos, debía ser algo BIEN gordo para que se pusiera de esa manera.

Aún con la cara de demonio, el mamífero giró la cabeza hacía la más pequeña, y sus ojos solo transmitían el mensaje _"Haz las putas maletas y te largas rapidito"_ ; a Mallory le quedaron muchas cosas claras, pero solo una la abrumaba más: una guerra está a punto de comenzar.

Y no quería estar en medio de ella.

* * *

 **(*)Control sobre las plantas**

 **(*)Cada uno empezó desarrollar un poco más sus habilidades desde ese momento, Lexi con su oído sónico por ejemplo. En los siguientes capítulos se dirá cuales más.**

 **(*)Aquí Sensei se refiere a que Stoney y Bugsy los protegen espíritus guardianes menores (no son mayores, porque eso es para VIP's lol) de los guardias que hacen bullying. Esto pasa con algunos más, pero no digo por los spoilers y sí, el fantasma se llama Sensei XD**

 **(*) Brook obliga a todos los presos y empleados llamarle "General", y si está de buenas (que casi nunca lo está) "General Brook"**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Decente, horrible, confuso…?**

 **Por favor, perdónenme que no diferenciase a Stoney y Bugsy por sus nombres, pero no me acordaba quien era quien y estaba vaga para buscarlo XD.**

 **Ya aviso, y quizá algunos lo hayan notado, de que en este fic no va haber romance** _ ***caen truenos de fondo***_ **Aquí solo friend zone y puede que en capítulos muy muy alejados de este insinuaciones (díganme que pareja les gustaría ^v^).**

 **Los reviews son bien recibidos al igual que las opiniones personales y las críticas constructivas (aún sigo aprendiendo así que también consejos por si ven fallos tontos) Y discúlpenme si hay faltas ortográficas XP es que se cuelan como las moscas.**

 **Yane~**


End file.
